Master Hand
Master Hand is a major boss character in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, appearing in all three titles as some kind of impediment (most commonly as a final boss). Although he is generally exclusive to the Smash Bros. series, Master Hand managed to make a surprise appearance as a mini-boss in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, granting the rare Smash Copy Ability. Also, Master Hand and his left counterpart, Crazy Hand, appear much later as the bosses of the penultimate level of the game. Master Hand and Crazy Hand guard the Mirror Shard of Candy Constellation. Defeating them after the other shards have been collected allows Kirby to enter the true final level; the Dimension Mirror. The moves that Master Hand uses are about the same as they are in the Smash Bros. games, and bear similarities to Wham Bam Rock's moves in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. Games Kirby & the Amazing Mirror In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Master Hand is, together with Crazy Hand, the main boss of level 9, Candy Constellation. In addition, Master Hand appears as a recurring mini-boss throughout the game that gives the Smash ability (which gives Kirby the ability to use his moves from Super Smash Bros. Melee) to Kirby when eaten. Some of Master Hand's attacks in this game are taken directly from his attacks in the Super Smash Bros. series, and even has the same pose as in those games. Beating the duo gives Kirby the eighth and final Mirror Shard. As a miniboss, Master Hand has a total of four attacks, each of which are vaguely based of off his moves from the Smash Bros. series. These attacks are pounding the ground with his fist, shooting out flaming bullets, punching Kirby, and forcefully seizing him. As bosses, Master Hand and Crazy Hand retain some of their tag team based moves seen in Super Smash Bros. Melee such as clapping and fist-pounding. Not counting their combination attacks, Crazy Hand employs the same exact moves and tactics that the regular Master Hand uses. Master Hand's stars and projectiles can be swallowed to get different abilities. When Master Hand pounds the ground, stars are produced that grant Kirby the Stone ability. The bullet-like fireballs that Master Hand shoots give Kirby the Burning ability. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' Series Master Hand was originally a boss character in Super Smash Bros. long before his first Kirby universe appearance. Since then, he has appeared as the final boss of Classic Mode in every game in the Smash Bros. series. His counterpart Crazy Hand made his first appearance in the second installment, Super Smash Bros. Melee. Master Hand also plays an important role near the end of the Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where he is manipulated by the malevolent entity Tabuu. Master Hand has the same primary attacks from game to game, although they are sometimes preformed differently and deal different damage. By teaming up with Crazy Hand, he can also preform devastating and hard-to-avoid combo attacks. Master Hand is noteworthy in these games because he has the same premise and uses some of the same attacks that Wham Bam Rock used in Kirby Super Star. Wham Bam Jewel, who appeared in its remake, uses some of Master Hand's attacks as well. Physical Appearance Master Hand is a levitating, animated white glove. He is never seen on the ground except for when performing an attack. He can perform many hand-based attacks, such as punches, slaps, grabs, and sweeps. He is portrayed as a right hand, who many seem to consider the manifestation of creative spirit. Master Hand even uses long ranged attacks like shooting bullets and laser beams. He can also make combined attacks with his left-handed counterpart, Crazy Hand. Compared to Crazy hand, Master Hand is the more submissive of the two. See Also *Crazy Hand Trivia *Uja in Kirby: Squeak Squad can take the form of a glove, which resembles both Master Hand and Crazy Hand. *The Master Hand & Crazy Hand tag team is one of the few bosses to have no eyes. The others are Pix, Reactor, Main Cannon No. 2, Galactic Nova Nucleus, and Lor Starcutter. Master Hand alone is one of the only mid-bosses to have no eyes. The others are Gigant Edge and Kibble Blade. *Of the bosses that have no eyes, Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the only ones that aren't mechanical. Gallery 253574-super-smash-bros-nintendo-64-screenshot-mario-in-final-boss.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' Master-Hand.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Link_Against_the_Master_Hand.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sprites File:Masterhand.png|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Burning Enemies Category:Smash Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters